


Belivet in Boxing Gloves

by nagev



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagev/pseuds/nagev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol doesn't like boxing. </p>
<p>I wonder if a certain brunette can change her mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Against the ropes

Carol had always detested the notion of a ‘dutiful’ wife, it was simply against her God given grain. Nonetheless, tonight, like every other night, she was hanging off her husband’s arm at yet another event that she couldn’t care less about. _Why do I do this to myself?_ She wondered every damn time.

“Harge, since when do you enjoy boxing?” Carol remarked, failing at every attempt to sound remotely excited about their evening plans.

“Since I began funding the defending champ, honey.” Harge responded, brushing off his wife’s comment without even glancing in her direction. “We could win a lot of money tonight…I certainly don’t think I’ll hear you complain about that.”

Harge’s dismissive attitude aggravated Carol across every nerve and tendon. She wanted to scream at their driver to pull the car over. Her internal dialogue was running rampage. _I don’t give a shit about your money Harge! I’d be destitute if it meant being free._ But, as always, it was easier to let it go. _Grin and bare it Carol. It’s only a few hours._

Placing her heels on the curb, Carol exited their vehicle in one swift motion. The venue had people spilling out of every exit; ticket scalpers, backdoor gamblers, groupies were easily spotted throughout the crowd. Carol exhaled as she assumed the position by Harge’s side, her hand finding the crook of his elbow.

“How many fights are there tonight?” Carol asked as they manoeuvred through the crowd.

“Only three. The ladies are up first, th–“

“Ladies?” Carol was somewhat horrified. “Fighting?”

“Yes. Good fighters too…for women.” Harge’s chauvinism was shining bright tonight, causing Carol to roll her eyes, a routine response to most of his comments as the length of their marriage continued.

Carol believed that women should be given the opportunity to do what any man does, has done, or intends to do. But fighting? It just didn’t sit well with her, and it wasn’t because she found it dirty or unladylike. Simply put, it was plain dangerous.

\---

They had arrived early enough for Harge to insist that Carol join him in wishing Johnny good luck tonight. She nodded as if pulling ‘Johnny’ out of her semantic memory, but in truth the only Johnny worth remembering was Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing. _I love that movie,_ Carol smiled inwardly at the thought. _I really must watch that again soon._

Walking down the hallway Carol had no doubt that the door that they were heading towards was the one surrounded by countless people. She supposed that most successful boxers had an entourage of people clinging to their success. She could only hope that there were some amongst the crowd that genuinely cared for Johnny.

“Johnny!” Harge called out as he pushed his way through the door. Carol ‘accidentally’ lost contact and remained standing in the hallway. Thankfully Harge was too preoccupied at this moment not to worry about making the routine husband and doting wife impression. She could hear Harge making some sort of speech, rallying the crowd to clap and chant with him.

Irrespective of the ear deafening noise vibrating off the hallway walls, Carol’s attention was pulled to the room directly opposite. The whir of a twirling skipping rope was strangely alluring, hypnotic almost, and Carol found herself leaning on the door frame unable to look away. Even under a hoodie and sweats, Carol could tell that the boxer was female. The woman skipped to the beat of the music delivered by the buds that she had placed in either ear. She was skipping so fast and effortlessly that Carol could almost say that there wasn’t any rope at all.

Suddenly a dark haired man signalled the woman to finish up and after a few stretches she sat in front of him. He brought their foreheads together and they sat, closed eyed in a momentary silence. Carol was happy that this woman had someone who appeared to genuinely care about her. _Better to have just one than a whole crowd and no one._

Carol gasped almost audibly when the woman removed her hood, revealing piercing green eyes and dark chestnut hair. She could not believe how beautiful she was, and her stomach flipped, something she hadn’t felt in years. The sensation was enough to make her night. _It has to be enough_. Carol sighed, knowing that her being a fly on the wall was simply how it had to be.

“Carol!” a loud voice came from behind her, a hand tugging at her wrist causing her body to turn. Horrified, Carol glanced backwards to find green eyes burning into her own. She had been caught, and the brunette held her gaze whilst the man strapped each of her hands individually. She was smiling, Carol was sure, ever so subtly, a micro expression almost, and it rendered her unable to move. Suddenly the man stopped wrapping, looked at the brunette and realised that she was distracted. Looking at the door, he noticed Carol returning her gaze. He shook his head with a smile and looked directly at the brunette.

“Hey,” the man redirected the angle of the brunette’s face back towards him, “focus. You can play later.” The woman chuckled slightly and a confident smile crept across her face as she turned to meet Carol’s eyes once again, both the comment and the attention had her stomach doing a floor routine. She managed a quick smile before she was pulled into the crowd in the hallway.

“I told you that I wanted you to meet Johnny, Carol.” He held Carol by the wrist, pulling her close.

“I’m sorry Harge, I lost you amongst the crowd and thought it’d be best to stay at the back whilst you led the cheering squad.”

“I’m not a fucking cheerleader Carol and this could make or cost me millions. During the fights you can do whatever you want, I don’t care. But now, I need you to come with me and do your part.”

Carol complied, reluctantly. Her high from the brief encounter with the brunette was enough to keep her afloat whilst she suffered through another evening with a husband that she didn’t love.

\---

They hadn’t been sitting long at their table before the ring announcer signalled the lights to be turned off. Carol knew immediately that the first boxer wasn’t _her_ boxer, the name Genevieve just didn’t feel right. A quick glance at the boxer emerging at ring side confirmed Carol’s suspicions, a blonde, tanned Genevieve bounced on the balls of her feet awaiting her opponent.

“In the blue corner, weighing 110 pounds, hailing from the heart of New York City itself, with 18 knockouts to her name….Therese, ‘Babyface’ Belivet!”

_Therese._ Carol bit her bottom inner lip as she watched the brunette walk confidently to her corner. For once she was grateful that Harge ‘had’ to be up the front. Her seat was directly in line with Therese’s corner and she looked forward to watching her closely.

After a quick chat in the middle and a touch of their gloves, both women returned to their respective corners. Carol cut her breath as the man from the dressing room removed Therese’s robe. Her eyes wandered over every portion of the brunette’s body. She had never seen anything like it; she was absolutely shredded but still unbelievably feminine. Carol shuffled in her seat, consciously aware of her growing arousal. Perhaps she would learn to love boxing after all?

_Round 1_

Although Carol’s knowledge of boxing was extremely limited, it was evident that Therese was a skilled boxer. She was light on her feet and her punches were incredibly fast. The bell sounded signalling the conclusion of the first round, and Carol watched Therese move to her corner chair. The brunette was extremely focused, nodding in response to her trainer’s words whilst being treated to water and washcloths. Suddenly her eyes found Carol in the crowd, as if she knew she had been there all along. It was brief and unexpected, but enough to render Carol completely breathless.

_Round 2_

Therese copped a few light blows to her face in the second round, an utter crime as far as Carol was concerned. When the round bell sounded one again Carol wanted nothing more than to have the brunette’s undivided attention. Before she could even prepare herself, Therese’s eyes fell on her once again, the blonde her primary focus as she nodded through her trainer’s advice. Any attempt at Carol remaining composed was destroyed by the intensity of their eye contact. Carol imagined pleasuring herself under the same watchful eyes, a wave of heat spreading across her limbs and gathering at her core.  At the very least she would be imagining them upon her whilst attending to herself later that evening. 

_Round 3_

Therese dropped her opponent only 20 seconds into the third round, her 19th win via knockout.

“Geez, it’s like she decided all of a sudden that she had something better to do!” Carol heard from the other side of their table. “Boom. Gone!” 

“Yep. She wasn’t fucking around was she?” Harge laughed, glancing at Carol who smiled in agreement. 

_No, but in a perfect world I’d be the one she is fucking around with…_


	2. Against the bricks

The brunette didn’t take long to emerge again after disappearing to her locker room after her fight. The room was dark apart from the spotlight on the boxing ring, the announcer going through the motions as he had before. Carol knew that she would see Therese in the darkest of rooms, in the thickest of crowds. It didn’t matter. She would always see her.

The thumping in her chest was the personification of a speed bag being hit; hard, fast and wayward. She couldn’t take her eyes off Therese, who was manoeuvring confidently through the tables and chairs, being congratulated with high fives and handshakes by everyone surrounding her. A pang of jealousy emerged within Carol when a string of young women took a simple congratulations to another level; kisses, hugs and the like. _Something she would get all the time,_ Carol presumed.

Green eyes found her, irrespective of the mounting distractions, and they both remained motionless, enjoying their moment of silent connection. Therese smiled, and nodded her head slightly towards the bar area, hoping that her message was clear. It was. If it were appropriate for Carol to sprint to the bar, she would have.

“Harge, I’m going to peruse the cocktail menu at the bar. I might go out for a ciga–”

“I don’t care.” Harge dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

 _God you are SUCH a dick,_ Carol thought to herself. _But for once I'm actually glad._

\---

Carol found Therese sitting on a stool by the bar, her back towards the bartender and that same confident smile on her face that she enjoyed so much.

“Hi there.”

“Hi.” Carol smiled nervously, sitting down next to her.

The brunette held out her hand, “Therese.”

“Carol,” their hands interlocked, both women trying to hide the sensation the simple contact gave them, neither wanting to let go.

Taking advantage of their contact, Therese pulled Carol towards her, close enough to place her lips on her cheek. “Can I buy you a drink, _Carol_?” she whispered in her ear, not releasing their handshake and allowing her cheek to linger alongside Carol’s just a fraction too long.

“I’d like that.” Carol’s tone was husky and flirtatious, the sight and smell of Therese had her mind spinning with pure arousal.

Therese widened the gap between them, turning to the bartender to order a couple of cocktails. Carol’s eyes wandered over Therese’s exposed neck and muscular arms. _I’ve_ _never seen anyone fill out a tank like this,_ she thought to herself, a devious smirk appearing across her lips.

“What?” Therese asked as she handed Carol her cocktail.

“You’re too hot to be nicknamed Babyface.” It was unabashedly flirtatious, but she couldn’t help herself.

“Is that so?” Therese laughed.

“Mhmm.” Carol responded as she sucked the liquid through her straw, a mixture of sexual tension and alcohol dissipating all of her inhibitions.

“Well, I guess in my case Babyface is used as a synonym for unassuming. I’m always told that I don’t look like a fighter. I like your dress.” Therese deliberately dropped her gaze to Carol’s cleavage as she took a sip of her drink.

“What do you like about it?” Carol licked the salt from the edge of her glass, acutely aware that Therese’s eyes had moved from her chest and now settled on her tongue.

“I’m sorry?” Therese's eye's flickered towards the blonde's. 

“My dress. What do you like about it?” Carol hadn’t felt so sexy in years.

“Everything. Was that your husband you were sitting with?”

“Does it matter?” Carol wasn’t happy about the turn in conversation.

“Well, one would assume that it matters.” Therese looked a little puzzled.

“Depends on the importance that you place on it.” Carol shrugged, nonchalant about the whole thing.

“On what?”

“A marriage that isn’t really a marriage.”

“Define _isn’t really a marriage_.”

“Separate houses. Happy couple when the public is watching, etcetera…etcetera.”

“I see.” Therese looked like she hadn’t gotten the answer that she was looking for.

“He hasn’t fucked me in years, if that’s what you’re wondering. I mean, he’d like to, but I certainly don’t."

“Well I hope someone has been.” Therese’s gaze was heated and unflinching.

“What?” Carol just wanted to hear her say it.

“ _Fucking you_ , Carol.” Therese etched a little closer. “That is…if you desired to be _fucked?_ ”

“How quickly things can change.” Carol moved off her chair, smirking. She was incredibly wet and she enjoyed the feeling. “All this talk of fucking or lack thereof has me desperate for a cigarette…join me in the alley?”

“Mmm, me too. Let's go.” Therese smiled, knowing full well that she doesn't even smoke. She slipped on her jacket and trailed behind Carol, enjoying the lovely view of her ass on their way out the door.

\---

The women walked down the alley until they could step behind the building, out of view. Therese knew that Carol needed to be fucked, properly, and her arousal for the blonde had her ready to go. It would be a bold move, but Therese’s one track mind rendered her unable to process anything other than her desire to make Carol come.

"Don’t.” Therese stopped Carol from lighting up.

“Why?” Carol asked, puzzled by the brunette’s suggestion.

“I don’t like the taste of cigarette in my mouth.” Therese stated shamelessly.

“But you sa–” Carol was interrupted by the feeling of Therese’s hands on her hips, pushing her gently until she felt cool bricks on her back.

Therese snaked one hand into the back of Carol’s hair, bringing their lips together in a slow, deep kiss that caused Carol to drop her cigarette on the ground. Even with her hands free of objects, she felt incapable of doing anything but allowing Therese to kiss her. The brunette dropped her mouth to Carol’s neck, placing languid kisses downward as her hands found the straps adorning Carol’s shoulders. Slipping one finger underneath either strap, she manoeuvred them gently off Carol’s shoulders, pulling downward until her breasts were exposed. Therese pulled back to take in the sight before her, the exposed, breathless, dishevelled blonde had her burgeoning with arousal.

“You’re beautiful.” Therese crushed their lips together, bringing her thigh between Carol’s legs.

“Oh God.” Carol whimpered at the sensation of Therese’s mouth on her right breast, circling her nipple slowly with her expert tongue. Finding Therese’s ass with her hands, she pulled the brunette's thigh harder against her aroused centre. “Touch me,” she begged, rocking her cunt against Therese's thigh. “Please.”   

Pulling her mouth from her breasts, Therese looked intently at Carol, “how?”

Carol grabbed Therese’s right hand and moved it under her dress, “like this.”

Therese swallowed hard when her fingers met Carol’s swollen labia, the g-string making for easy access.

“You’re so beautiful…and wet.” Therese whispered as she traced her fingers along the length of Carol’s vagina. Carol groaned and pulled Therese in for another kiss, her cunt desperately seeking more contact. Therese wrapped Carol’s right leg around her waist and held it there, the new position causing the blonde to moan into Therese’s mouth.

“Please.” Carol pulled back from their kiss, the back of her head resting on bricks as Therese resumed kissing her neck. “I need you inside me.”

Therese met Carol’s gaze and then entered her with two fingers, watching for any hint of discomfort or hesitation. Carol gasped at the feeling, reaching down with both hands to grip Therese’s wrist, motioning the brunette to thrust deeper.

“Oh fuck…yes.” Carol whispered as Therese slid in and out of her slowly, returning her mouth to Carol’s breasts as the blonde’s fingers found her own swollen clit.  

Therese couldn’t have dreamt a scenario so raw, so unapologetically indecent; Carol, bare breasted, fucking herself whilst being fucked. A thousand dollar dress now reduced to tatters.

“I’m going to co–”

“Carol?” a familiar voice echoed down the alley, causing Therese’s fingers to become stagnant within Carol, the blonde having great difficulty stopping her hips from undulating, desperate for continued penetration.

“Fuck. It isn’t?” Therese whispered.

“My husband.” Carol nodded in disappointment.

“Shit!” Therese pulled out reluctantly, scrambling to readjust Carol’s dress to its original position. “Here, take this,” she picked up the cigarette and placed it in Carol’s hand. “Act like you’ve been on the phone or something.”

“Bathroom. Five minutes. I’ll be coming, with or without you.” Carol whispered, giving Therese one last kiss before stepping out from behind the building, grateful of her decision earlier that evening to wear a simple gloss rather than her signature deep red lipstick. She raised her cigarette clad hand to acknowledge that she had heard her husband, her suburban act now in full swing.  

“I know, I know.” Carol feigned a phone conversation. “Poor Harge has been looking for me…yep…I’ll have to go…no worries…goodnight Abby. Yes. Speak soon. Bye bye.”

“Carol! For goodness sake! Do you know how dangerous it is out here?! Anybody could be lurking around that corner!” _My orgasm was lurking around that corner you son of a bitch!_ Carol cursed Harge internally.

“I couldn’t hear the phone inside Harge, and I was desperate for a cigarette.”

“Abby again? She needs to find other friends. Fancy calling you tonight knowing where you were.”

“Are we going home?”

“Goodness no! Johnny is about to fight. I need you by my side Carol.”

“But I thought you sa–”

“Never mind that. Let’s go.”

“I had a cocktail at the bar, so I’ll stop by the ladies and meet you at the table.” 

“Ok fine. Make it quick.”

_Hard and quick?_

_Sure._


	3. Round two

Carol hot footed it to the ladies bathroom only to see a ‘closed for cleaning’ sign in front of the doorway. Never the one for violence, Carol was just about ready to punch somebody. _What kind of a nightmare is this?! WHAT KIND OF CRUEL WORLD SEEKS TO DESTROY MY CHANCES OF AN ORGASM?! WHAT HAVE I DO–”_

“We have five minutes before that sign is taken down.” Therese’s voice floated over her shoulder, pulling her out of her inner turmoil. Therese’s words were laden with that same desire, that raw urgency that was so salient, so possessive of one’s body and mind. Carol bit her lip, knowing that she would be unable to control herself if she turned to face the brunette, so she pushed through the ladies room door without turning back.

Therese captured Carol from behind by her hips, her hands pulling the blonde’s ass flush against her pelvis. Carol reached her hand back, pulling Therese’s face forward so she could feel the brunette’s lips against her ear.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Therese breathed into Carol’s ear, her hips rocking into the blonde’s ass. Carol moaned as Therese began leaving wet kisses all over her neck. Unable to find any words, she brought both of her hands to her dress straps and pulled them down, exposing her breasts as Therese had done earlier. “Mmmm..” Therese groaned into Carol’s ear at the feeling of the blonde’s supple breasts in her hands.

Suddenly impatient, Therese moved them both into a nearby stall, breaking contact only to close and lock the door behind them. Still not facing one another, Therese ascended her left hand over Carol’s breasts, neck and then settled gently on Carol’s chin. She arched the blonde’s head back just enough for her lips to meet her right ear once again.

“Hands against the wall. Can you be quiet Carol?”

Carol nodded, manoeuvring her lips close enough to Therese’s hand to take two of her fingers into her mouth.

“Fuck.” Therese’s hips rolled forward into Carol’s ass in response to the blonde’s mouth enveloping her fingers. “Spread your legs.”

Carol did what she was told, Therese’s right hand wasting no time bypassing Carol’s g-string and entering her from behind. Carol braced herself against the wall as she adjusted to Therese’s fingers inside her. She groaned, moving her mouth from Therese’s fingers.

“Hard. Fuck me hard.” Carol breathed, placing her forehead on the wall between her hands.

Therese complied, the force of her fingers heightened by the addition of her thrusting hips and her left hand now bracing the blonde by her shoulder. Therese watched Carol’s back muscles dancing as her cunt met her fingers at the hilt, urgently, desperately seeking more contact.

“Finger your clit.” Therese demanded quickening her pace, acutely aware that they were down to the last few sand granules in the hour glass. Carol’s finger found the familiar nerves instantaneously, her pace frantic and her orgasm building rapidly.

Feeling that she was close, Therese spun Carol around between thrusts, crushing their lips together as her fingers continued filling the blonde completely. Therese broke their kiss only to drop to her knees, her eyes looking up in search of Carol’s. Therese was breathless, her olfactory system overloaded with Carol’s aroma, her mouth wet with desire.

A small smirk played across Carol’s face as both of her hands found the back of Therese’s head, pulling her mouth onto her cunt. Carol rocked her clit against Therese’s tongue as Therese’s fingers continued plunging into her. Carol was overwhelmed by the sensation of Therese’s wet tongue and within moments she was orgasming violently, biting the back of her own hand to muffle her cries, her inner walls spasming around Therese’s expert fingers.

Therese’s thrusts slowed gently to a complete stop and then she pulled out. Her hands dropped to Carol’s calves, moving upwards and settling on Carol’s ass. Therese looked up only to find grey eyes watching intently as she continued gently tracing the folds of Carol’s inner labia with her tongue.

“Come up here so I can fu–” Carol was interrupted by the creak of the ladies room door, a pair of women waltzing into the bathroom. Moving quickly, Therese sat on the toilet and pulled Carol to straddle her. Therese’s strength sent another wave of arousal through Carol’s body, and she instinctively began rolling her hips into the brunette. Taking advantage of the noisy banter in the bathroom, Carol brought her lips to Therese’s, parting them slowly and deeply with her tongue. They kissed for what seemed like forever, but not at all long enough.

“I think our time is up.” Therese whispered breaking their kiss. She brought their foreheads together as they both slowed their breathing. Therese gently moved Carol’s dress straps to her shoulders as she kissed her forehead. “Go. I’m sure that’s the announcer I can hear.”

Carol pouted as she removed herself from Therese’s lap. Her legs still shaky, she steadied herself against the wall waiting for the banter to stop and the stalls to become occupied. When the click of the locks echoed across the tiles, Therese flushed the toilet and mouthed for Carol to go. Carol exited the stall, passing by the mirror for a quick readjust before exiting the ladies room altogether.

When Therese heard one toilet flush, she tip-toed to the sink, making it seem like she was the one who exited the stall previously. Her hair was unruly from Carol’s wandering hands, so she pulled her elastic out and brushed her locks with her fingers, bringing her hair over her left shoulder where it caressed her left cheek and fell down past her breasts. She smiled at the two women making their way to the basins, and then exited the ladies room casually.

\---

Therese made a dash for her locker room to pick up her camera. She had lost valuable time tonight through her preoccupation with bringing Carol to climax, something that she would gladly do over and over again, even if it meant losing thousands of dollars for her sports photography business.

The lights had dimmed when Therese made it out to the floor, the announcer getting ready to introduce the fighters to the crowd, one of them being Johnny. Therese circled around, snapping shots of the fighters entering the ring, strategically closer and closer to where Carol was sitting.

“Excuse me, miss!” Harge yelled over the blaring music. Therese snapped her head around, meeting Carol’s eyes first before flickering them towards her husband. “You fought earlier, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Therese responded with a small smile.

“I thought so! I almost didn’t recognise you with your hair down.” Harge exclaimed.

_Oh God,_ Carol bit her lip at the sight of Therese with her hair loosely over her shoulder.

“Carol, this is the girl that won before, Theresa.”

“Therese.” Carol snapped, causing Therese to widen her eyes in shock.

“Oh, so you _were_ paying attention huh? Carol here doesn’t like the idea of women fighting.” Harge, as per usual, was being expertly obnoxious.

“Is that so, _Carol?_ ” Therese raised both eyebrows, feigning offence by this new information.

“Indeed it is. I can think of better activities for women to do.” Carol quipped, a slight raise of the eyebrow challenging the young photographer.

“Like buy clothes and jewellery I bet!” Harge laughed, completely oblivious to Carol’s flirtatious undertones.

“Were you taking pictures of the fighters earlier?” Carol smirked, knowing full well that Therese had been snapping pictures of her from across the room.

“Yes, among other things. I run a sports photography business.”

“I’m curious, what other things would that be?” Carol queried somewhat flirtatiously. 

“I take pictures of the crowd, their reactions as a fight plays out. I am trying to develop my interest in humans at the advice of my trainer, Dannie.”

“And how is that going for you?”

“It’s going well, actually.” Therese locked eyes with Carol, a shameless smirk playing across her mouth.

“I’m gla –”

“Well then, will you take a photo of my wife and I Therese? I’m one of Johnny’s major sponsors.” Harge interrupted Carol, completely unaware of the sexual tension surrounding him.

“Sure.” Therese complied, feeling Carol cringe as Harge wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her mind wandered back to the moment that Carol pulled her dress straps off those same shoulders, exposing her beautiful breasts for her to touch and taste.

After a few snaps, Therese dropped the camera from her face, revealing a flushed neck and cheeks. As if reading her mind, Carol leant forward, resting her chin on her upturned palm, the new position amplifying her cleavage across Therese’s eye line. Therese’s eyes shamelessly wandered over the swell of Carol’s breasts, squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to abate her sexual frustration.

“Hey!” Harge exclaimed, causing Therese to snap her eyes towards him in a panic. _Fuck, did he just see that?_ Therese’s mind raced, but relaxed once Harge continued. “We have the best seats in the house, you should sit here with us so you get some good shots.”

“No that’s ok, I don’t want to impose on your evening.”

“Nonsense. I insist!” Harge waved her over to take a seat next to Carol.

“Thank you.” Therese slipped into the chair next to Carol, her eyes flickering towards the blonde before turning slightly towards the ring to resume taking pictures. 

Carol pondered all of the things that she wanted to do to Therese as she watched her take picture after picture. She imagined that Therese would have the perfect cunt, and she wanted her in her mouth to the point of desperation. She would savour every moment, every fold, and of course, every taste. Carol looked beside her, thankful that Harge had wandered back over to the other side of the table to sit with the boys, leaving her to take advantage of being out of ear shot.

“I want you in my mouth.” Carol whispered leaning forward, her foot finding Therese’s leg under the table.

“You aren’t making this any easier.” Therese responded, bringing the camera to her eyes as if Carol had said nothing at all.

“Take me to your locker room.” The seductive timbre of Carol’s voice did nothing but arouse Therese even further.

“What? How do you suppose we pull _that_ off? You can’t just disappear again.” Therese continued snapping pictures calmly despite her burgeoning arousal. She knew Carol was dreaming up a plethora of excuses, and she very much hoped that one, just one, would have her flat on her back in her locker room at the mercy of Carol’s tongue between her legs.

_Tell him you have your period Carol! And no tampons. The toilets have no tampons but Therese has tampons and a toilet in her locker room! Harge hates women’s business! He won’t question it at all! Therese is just helping a crimson sister out!_ Carol’s face lit up, as if she had just created a formula that could enable humans to time travel. _Carol, YOU’RE A GENIUS!_

“Harge…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I've spoken with Carol and she says that she is super keen for round three. 
> 
> ;)


	4. Round three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what seems like two months of waiting (I'm sorry, ladies) Carol and Therese FINALLY make it to Therese's locker room ;)
> 
> Worth the wait? We'll see!
> 
>  Round 3
> 
> *ting ting*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back, and this is pretty much shameless smut, and by shameless smut I mean porn, and by porn I mean:
> 
> P  
> O  
> R  
> N
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Luckily for Carol, Harge was gullible man. He believed her story without question, putting his hands up refusing to hear her whole ordeal.

“Thank you, Miss Belivet. I’m terribly embarrassed by this. I know you have work to do.” Carol said within earshot of Harge.

“Don’t be silly, Mrs Aird. Sometimes these things creep up on us and we are underprepared.” Therese smiled emphatically, her eyes fixed on Carol’s perfect lips. “Follow me.”

“I’ll be back shortly, Harge.” Carol squeezed his shoulder as she walked past. She trailed behind Therese happily, her eyes clinging to the confident sway of the brunette’s hips.

Their steps echoed against the corridor walls, a metaphor for their thumping hearts. Neither dared to make eye contact as they waded through the thick expanse of their aching vulnerability, together and alone, sought and found, willingly and unexpectedly.

\---

Therese crossed the threshold of her locker room, her ears desperate to hear the door close and lock behind her. Carol wasted no time securing the four walls that now kept their desires contained. She moved behind Therese, entangling her fingers in long brown hair, tugging softly backwards to expose the delicate skin of Therese’s neck. Her lips moved against the bare flesh slowly, her tongue tracing a path upwards to the shell of Therese’s ear.

“Mmmm.” Therese responded, biting her bottom lip.

Painfully aware of their lack of time, Carol removed Therese’s jacket, tank and bra swiftly, letting the material pool beneath them. Carol’s mouth found Therese’s neck once again, her hands trailing up and over the ridges of the boxer's ripped stomach and landing on her breasts. Carol teased pebbled nipples with her fingertips, and act that caused the brunette to snake her hand backwards into Carol’s hair, her lips begging to be captured from behind. Carol obliged, her expert tongue eliciting a moan from Therese once again.

“Unzip your pants.” Carol whispered into Therese’s ear, her nails gently scraping peaked nipples.

“You.” Therese craned her neck backwards, locking eyes with Carol. She laced her fingers with Carol’s and moved their hands downward to her waistband. “I want you to feel how wet you make me.”

Carol was convinced that she had just heard the sexiest thing that anyone had ever heard, the arousal between her thighs evidence of this fact. She submitted willingly to Therese’s request, pulling the brunette’s pants open as she captured her mouth in another heated kiss.

“Please. Touch me Carol.” Therese broke their kiss only to submit her request, immediately finding the blonde's lips again. Carol’s hand delved underneath soaked underwear, the pool of wetness enveloping her fingers excruciatingly arousing.   

 “Oh fuck.” Carol broke their kiss, and dropped her mouth to Therese’s neck. Her slick fingers travelled the length of Therese’s cunt, settling on her clit, small circles eliciting a string of moans from the boxer. Therese was already teetering on the edge of orgasm with just a few small strokes. Such newfound ground was both electrifying and terrifying at the same time, with Therese realising that right now, in this moment, she was completely and utterly Carol’s.

Carol wanted more of Therese. She suddenly became incredibly dissatisfied with their current position and lack of Therese _in her mouth._

“Go and sit on the edge of the bench.” Carol whispered in Therese’s ear, removing her hand from Therese’s delicate folds. The brunette whimpered at the loss of contact, but did what she was told. The sight was almost unimaginable; Therese topless and panting, hands gripping the bench behind her, a look on her face that could only be described as desperate for a fucking.

Carol sauntered over, her exterior nonchalant but her arousal almost uncontainable. She dropped to her knees, her mouth seeking out peaked nipples as her hands tugged at the waistband of Therese’s already opened pants. The boxer instinctively lifted her arse to allow Carol to remove the obstructive material completely. Carol pushed Therese’s knees outward, giving her an unobstructed view of the swollen, slick cunt that lay before her.

“Mmmm.” Carol bit her lip at the sight, Therese’s aroma had her mouth desperate for a taste. She brought her lips to Therese’s ear and whispered, “I want you to fuck my face until you come in my mouth. _Put me to work_.”     

Therese grunted, her hand wasting no time gripping blonde strands and pushing Carol’s mouth down onto her cunt, her free hand bracing her movements by grasping the edge of the bench behind her.

“Fucckkk.” Therese held Carol’s head firmly as she thrusted her cunt against the blonde’s expert mouth. The sight of Carol feasting on her had her ready to blow. “God you’re so g…oh fuck!” Carol entered her with two fingers, the sensation causing Therese’s limbs to shudder as her orgasm began building.

“Mmmm.” Carol moaned into Therese’s folds. “Come in my mouth Therese.” She said in a throaty whisper, her fingers sliding against Therese’s inner walls.

“Yeah?” Therese was so close.

“Please.” Carol begged. “I want it.”

Carol enjoyed getting what she wanted, and as her tongue began flicking Therese’s clit with abandon she did indeed get just that. Therese submitted to her earth shattering orgasm, silently, her cunt slamming into Carol’s mouth eager for more. As she rode out the last orgasmic waves she flopped back on the bench, struggling for air.

“Holy shit.” She breathed, her forearm covering her eyes. “Come here.” She reached out for Carol and guided her by the hand to straddle her. She propped herself up with both hands, bringing her mouth to Carol’s and kissing her tenderly. “I’ve never been fucked like that. Thank you.”

“Never?” Carol reached behind her and brushed her fingers lightly across Therese’s sensitive folds. “Your cunt is something that should never be missed out on.”

“Mmmm…is that so?” Therese had bounced back already and was raring to go.

“Yes.” Carol pushed Therese back down onto the bench.

Carol may have had the intention to go back to work, but Therese had her own ideas. She grabbed Carol by the back of her thighs, edging her dress up and her body forward. _Oh fuck,_ Carol knew where this was heading and she couldn’t believe it. Following Therese’s direction she gathered the material of her dress in one hand and held it behind her waist. Therese ripped Carol’s g-string and dropped it next to the bench, revealing a swollen cunt that was begging to be eaten.

“Come here.” Therese whispered, her eyes locked on Carol’s as she met the blonde’s lowering cunt with her mouth.

“Jesus. Fucking.” Carol hissed and she dipped repeatedly onto Therese’s eager mouth. Therese thrusted her tongue deep into Carol’s cunt, the blonde riding the muscle in a diligent search for another orgasm. Fully aware that they had pushed their time well beyond the bounds of reasonability, Therese took Carol’s engorged clit into her mouth, sucking it gently before attacking it with the flat of her tongue. “Oh god, Therese. Harder.”

Therese obliged, anchoring the blonde on her mouth, her tongue striking Carol’s clit furiously. Within moments Carol’s orgasm came barrelling throughout her body, Therese’s grip providing her the stability to ride out her orgasm fully and as quietly as possible.

“Fuck, Therese.” Carol whispered, sliding down to straddle the brunette’s hips once again. “Never have I ever…” she leant down to capture Therese’s mouth with her own. “Been–“

Carol was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Therese.” A voice came from outside of their sanctuary. “We have a flight to catch, remember?”

“Oh shit!” Therese whispered, both hands covering her eyes. “How much time do I have Dannie?” she called out.

“None. Move it, Belivet.”

“Damn it. I’m sorry Carol.” Therese sat up and wrapped her arms around the blonde. They started kissing slowly, but it deepened with a sense of urgency and a fear of their impending departure.

“Belivet! I know you have your hands full right now, but if we don’t make this flight the magazine is going to be pissed. Bring her along if you have to.”

“There’s a thought.” Therese smirked.

“You know I can’t.” Carol pouted.

“I know. But…” Therese captured Carol’s mouth once again, the blonde parting her lips to grant Therese full access. Once again they were lost in one another, their hands seeking to satiate an insatiable need for contact. 

“Oh shit. Here comes that Aird fella.” Dannie whispered harshly, snapping the women out of their daze.

“Fuck!” Therese sobered, realising that she was still stark naked. “My clothes are everywhere!”

Carol reluctantly stood, totally smitten with the panicked brunette scrambling to re-clothe.

“Come here, let me help you.” Carol pulled Therese towards her, her lips crushing against the brunette’s once again.

“Carol!” Therese broke away reluctantly.

“I know, I know.” Carol placed her palms in the air. “I’m sorry.”

\---

Therese had managed to reassemble herself quickly, gathering her things and making a beeline for the door. She popped her head out, ready to make up some excuse that Carol had headed off to the bar a while ago, but she didn’t have to. Dannie was the only person in sight, smirking victoriously as he leant against the wall opposite to her door.

“You prick.” Therese smirked.

“Hey, I had to get you moving somehow.”

“Carol, he isn’t here. Dannie tricked us.”

Carol appeared with a playful frown on her face. “Touche, coach.”

“I’m sorry but we really do have to go Therese.” Dannie motioned her to start walking.

“I know. I’ll catch up with you.”

“No you won’t. Come on.”

“Give me ten steps.”

“You kill me.”

“I know.” Therese smiled gleefully.

Dannie appeased her, stepping slowly and counting loudly at the same time. The women looked at one another, both slipping back over the threshold to conceal one another from anyone who happened to appear in the corridor. Their lips met in a kiss that was so slow, so sensual, yet so telling.

“It wasn’t just fucking to me.”  


	5. In print.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Abby head the gym, perhaps to work out...perhaps to gossip.

“Carol, why did you drag me to this awful place?” The brunette groaned slumped over the treadmill.

“Come on Abby, we need this. Three years in a row our New Year’s resolution has been to get in the best shape of our lives. It’d be nice to follow through on something for once.”

“But its November Carol, can’t we just–"

 “Make the best of the rest of this year?” Carol encouraged with a smile.

“No. Start next year? And we actually really will follow through this time. Honestly.” Abby pleaded, but she was bullshitting. She knew it. Carol knew it. Her gym membership knew it.

“Not a chance Abigail! The time is now. I need to tone up.” Carol had a spring in her step that Abby couldn’t ignore.

“When are you ever this enthusiastic?” Abby stared pensively at Carol, who continued running with an ever so subtle smirk. “Look at me Carol.”

“What?” Carol glanced over, throwing a shrug and nonchalant eyebrow her way.

“Fuck off is what. You got laid.” Abby could see Carol blushing irrespective of her workout flush. “Oh my GOD. You got LAID?! Cobwebs gone, basket cleared, it’s a brand new day laid and you’re just passing it off as _not_ a front row seat to an episode of Oprah’s favourite things?!"

“Abby!” Carol scolded her friend. “Why don’t you just announce it over the PA system next time?”

“Well it _is_ the news of the century! It’s been how long exactly?”

“Too long Abby, dear lord.” Carol exhaled.

“Do I know them?” Abby pried with a smirk.

“I don’t think so.”

“God it wasn’t Harge was it? Are you back on the peen? You are! Oh God. Carol! I mean, I was excited but now I’m jus-”

“Oh for goodness sake Abby. No.” Carol interjected, convinced that her friend would need a paper bag to calm her breathing if she continued to let her spiral out.

“No to what exactly?” Abby was suddenly calm, her face deadpan.

“No it wasn’t Harge and no I am not back on penis!” Carol hushed the last word because she is a lady after all. “For goodness sake, why would you say such a thing?!”

“Oh thank goodness. You’ve been gagging for a while but I didn’t think you would ever be _that_ desperate.”

“And what is _gagging_ exactly?”

“Oh come on Carol! For a root! A sexual dalliance, if you will.” Abby flittered her hands about like she was actually educating Carol on something groundbreaking. 

“You are just….just–“

“Yes?” Abby smiled gleefully at Carol, but found her attention drawn to the redhead on the stepping machine nearby.

At that moment Carol noticed a staff member walking with a pile of fitness magazines, the top cover sporting a set of familiar intense, green eyes. _Therese._ _Flight. Magazine. Oh fuck, she was modelling. That’s why there was such a fuss about catching that damned plane._ Carol’s mind was dancing between the memory of their sexual encounter, and the sexual encounter that she would have this evening pouring over the magazine in bed. Jumping off the treadmill, she had to see how good Therese looked inside the magazine.

“Hey?! Where do you think you are going Ross? If you get to stop so do I!” Abby groaned loudly at Carol. She kept going however, just in case the redhead looked her way. She wanted to appear fit and energetic, but truth be told she was dying on the inside.

“Excuse me, may I borrow that magazine a minute? I’m interested in subscribing.” Carol asked the female staff member politely. _Dedicated subscriber._

“Of course, Ma’am. Best issue I’ve read in a while. It’s the first time Therese Belivet has done any real press. It’s an inspiring read. Also helps that she’s a total stud.” The woman blushed, wishing she could scoop the last words back into her mouth.

“My dear, a stud is an understatement.” Carol winked before making her way back to Abby.

“What have you been doing slacko?” Abby asked, her attention still on the redhead, or the redhead’s ass. _Same same,_ she thought to herself.

“Here.” Carol slapped the magazine in front of her.

“Yeah. I’ve read it already. And?” Abby looked at Carol, then back to the redhead.

Carol chuckled, waiting for Abby to connect the dots.

“Wait.” Abby snapped her head towards Carol, then to the magazine, then back to Carol. “Nup. No. Nah-ah.” She shook her head in disbelief.

“Mhmm.” Carol shot her friend a wicked smile as she nodded her head.

“Her? HER? This woman right here?!” Abby pointed to the cover like she was addressing a plane cabin about their laminated safety sheet located in the seat pocket in front of them. “Are you kidding me?!”

“Nope.”

 “You fucked Babyface Bel–”

“Christ Abby! Keep your voice down!” Carol whispered loudly.

“As in  _the_ Therese Belivet?” Abby hushed.

“Yes Abby, as in THE Therese Belivet.” Carol parroted her friend’s words, not fully comprehending why her friend was in such a state of disbelief.

“Do you have any idea how many women go after her? Not once has she shown the slightest of interest. In anyone. At all. Ever.”

“Well she showed me interest the other night. Twice, actually. Through a variety of physical mediums.” Carol wiggled her eyebrows.

“I just can’t. This is big. Really big. Wait–”

“What?” Carol asked.

“I was watching the fight on TV. You were the one she was staring at between rounds.”

“Maybe, I guess…”

 “The commentators chopped it up to focus. Call it lesbian intuition, but I knew that look was something else.” Abby looked chuffed with herself.

“You're so butch sometimes...and gay.” Carol teased.

“She’s such a great fighter Carol. And look at that body. Ugh I am SUCH a fan!” Abby exclaimed, flipping through the magazine pages. “I mean, who looks like this, honestly?” she shoved the magazine in Carol’s face in disbelief.

“Oh you have no idea. And she’s so strong.” Carol bit her lower lip, remembering how Therese pulled her onto her lap in the toilet stall with such ease. “Abby, she’s brilliant. I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“She _is_ brilliant Carol. So much more than a fighter. Have you spoken to her since?”

“We didn’t have time to exchange numbers. She had to get the red eye to make it to the shoot for this magazine. I don’t know what to do next. Should I contact her? Should I wait? I haven’t done this sort of thing before.”

“Social media. You have to.” Abby did her best to sound convincing.

“Oh Abigail. You know how I feel about all of that stuff.”

“Yeah, but that’s how Therese promotes her gym, her fights, her advocacy. She’s a busy woman but she’s on there all the time. Runs it all herself. Gosh the women love her. I’m sure she gets sent all sorts of stuff.”

“Great. She will probably just think I’m another groupie stalking her.”

“Tell me, when is it that Carol Ross has never succeeded in attaining what she wants?” Abby said with a wicked smile. She knew Carol was on Therese’s level, and she was excited to see how this was going to play out. “How about we get a coffee and I’ll help you set up an account?”

“Alright then. Yes.” Carol was apprehensive, but she was desperate to make contact with the beautiful boxer.

“Welcome to the present Carol! This is going to be funnnnn.” Abby shrieked gallantly.

“Ladies, if you aren’t going to use the equipment for its intended purpose, you’ll have to hop off.” A voice came from behind them. In truth they had been monopolising the treadmills for quite some time, most of which they had been standing there gossiping like schoolgirls.

“Yes, of course. Sorry.” Carol apologised, grabbing her bottle and towel. Abby, on the other hand, was still oblivious due to the redhead walking by her with a flirtatious smirk.

“Carol, I was just thinking that maybe I could help set –”

“Just go Abigail.” Carol nudged her with a laugh. She knew Abby would ditch her if she got a look in with the redhead, and she was excited for her that she did.

 

\---

Abby’s sudden departure gave Carol a chance to ‘peruse’ the magazine aisle at her local grocery store prior to heading home for what she knew would be a ‘special’ night in. She found herself holding her breath when her eyes landed on the plethora of magazine Therese’s that adorned the shelves in front of her. She wanted to selfishly buy every magazine so nobody else could perve on _her_ boxer, but she told herself that she was being ridiculous. _Two Carol. One for playing with and one for keepsies._

When she arrived home she jumped online and settled into the task of setting up her social media account. After a short online tutorial, Carol was well on her way to finding the woman that she couldn’t stop thinking about.

_Ok Therese Belivet. Here we go,_ Carol typed the brunette’s name into the search bar. _Success!_ Carol clicked on the picture with the fancy blue tick that she had just learnt meant that it was a verified account of the famous person it was claiming to be. _Oh my,_ Carol brought her hand to her mouth. _Ooooh..I like sweaty Therese…and Therese doing pull ups…and weights…and Therese in a dress and lipstick._ Carol felt her arousal pooling between her legs. _Buck up Ross. Let’s do this._

Carol found the direct message button, which popped up a smaller window that she could type in. She had always been known for her boldness, and today would be no different.

**_Carol: It wasn’t just fucking to me either._ **

 Carol exhaled, a wave of absolute terror flooding every portion of her body.

 

 

 

 

_Therese is typing…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the delay in updating.
> 
> I hope everyone has been well!


	6. Glass slipper.

Carol sat in front of her computer in an absolute panic. _Fuck. What if it was a one time thing, and now she thinks I’m stalkery and gross?! Fuck, fuck fuck!_

Suddenly a green button appeared, but her home phone was ringing at the same time. _Ugh timing has never been on my side!_ She clicked the button, unsure as to what would happen afterwards – she didn’t get this far in her social media tutorial. _That’s strange,_ Carol thought to herself as she sprinted for the phone at the far end of the room. _Who calls and hangs up so suddenly? How fucking rud–_

“Carol?”

“What? Hello? What?” Carol froze. She had absolutely no idea where the voice was coming from.

“Where are you Carol? I can’t see you.” The voice sounded perfectly familiar.

“Therese? What on eart–can you see me?” Carol felt exposed, her eyes sweeping the corners of the room for hidden cameras.

“Not until you come back in front of the computer silly.” Therese chuckled at Carol’s un-tech manner.

“Wait, you’re _inside_ my computer?” Carol still hadn’t moved.

“I’m in front of my computer, and I’m video chatting with you through your computer. You clicked accept, but now I’m talking to your chair and we’re developing a connection. I can feel it.”

“That chair has always been really flirty.”

“Well you better get over here then.”

“Wait…my computer has a camera? This sounds a bit risky Therese. Are you the only one that can see me?”

“And here I was thinking you liked a bit of risk.” Therese joked.

“Well aren’t you sassy!” Carol laughed.

“Yes I am the only one that can see you, but only if you are in front of your computer. Come on Carol, let me see you. This is torture.”

“Alright then.” Carol’s voice was nonchalant, but inside she was screaming.

Carol moved hesitantly towards the computer chair, lowering herself onto its surface. “Hi there.” She said with a smirk. _Oh dear LORD she is gorgeous._

“Hi to you too.” Therese smirked back.

“Not a fan of online instant writing?” Carol felt like she knew all the hip, jazzy internet words after her short tutorial. _I’m all over this shit._

“Instant messaging? It serves its purpose, but this is different.”

“How so?”

“Because it’s you.”

“Is that so?” Carol leant back in her chair, giving Therese a better view of her upper body.

“Well at least I think it is. My memory is a bit hazy. See–” Therese ducked her head to the side for a moment, “I have this underwear that belongs to a woman that I met the other night.” she dangled them in front of her computer.

“I see.”

“It’s a glass slipper of sorts.”

“Glass slipper?”

“Yep. They could only fit one woman. And boy, don’t they fit this woman well.”

“Is that correct?”

“Oh yes. But I hadn’t heard from her for days, so I started thinking that the only way I could make sure it was the right woman, was to sew them up and have a whole bunch of women try them on, Cinderella style.”

“Gross.”

“Now now, I’ve only done the first part. They are repaired, washed and ready to go. I was thinking that perhaps you would like to be the first cab off the ranks?”

“How do you suppose we do that?” Carol was acting deliberately coy, she couldn’t help but flirt with this beautiful woman.

“Dinner perhaps? Subsequent to trialling the glass slipper of course.”

“And if they don’t fit?”

“I’ll ask for them back and continue my mission of finding the perfect woman.”

“I see. And when would you like to set up this meeting?”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?” Carol was excited but terrified.

“Yes. Are you free?”

“Well I did have a special evening in planned.”

“Define _special.”_ Therese couldn't hide her jealousy.

“One moment please.” Carol dashed from her computer to her bedroom, and then back to Therese. As she sat back down she presented Therese with the magazine.

“Oh a bit of light reading?” Therese was chuffed that Carol cared enough to purchase the magazine that she was featured in.

“You could say that.” Carol shot Therese a wicked smirk, and then dropped her favourite vibrator on the desk between herself and the computer.

“Well, I um…” Therese was lost for words. She couldn’t believe how sexually free Carol was.

“Yes?”

“I don’t think I can compete with expert lighting and that multi-function tool you have.”

 “I sincerely doubt that Therese.” Carol’s voice was laced with flirtation.

“Dinner then?” There was an eagerness in Therese’s manner that neither of the women could ignore.

“Pick me up at eight.”

Carol gave Therese her address and phone number before closing the online instant writing box down. To say that she was excited was an understatement. She just had to tell Abby about her success with navigating the internet. Carol quickly found her phone and for once she was thankful that Abby walked her through how to use the texting feature.  

**Carol: I did it. I made an account and before I knew it I was online instant writing her!**

Abby: What the fuck is online instant writing? Do you mean chatting?

…..  
Abby: Are you still texting with one finger? You are, aren’t you? Use your thumbs lady!

**Carol: I wrote to her and you wouldn’t believe it, she called me through the computer! And shut up!**

Abby: Oooo video chat! So what’s happening?

**Carol: Dinner date. Tonight.**

Abby: How exciting! Is the garden landscaped and looking fresh?

**Carol: For goodness sake Abby!**

Abby: Well…?

**Carol: Bitch! Talk to you tomorrow.**

Abby: Get it sorted Ross! Xx

Carol was slightly cross at Abby for assuming that her physical state was less than stellar, but she jumped in the shower and went over every inch of her body just to be sure.

…

Carol heard the buzzer a few minutes before eight o’clock. She had been standing in front of the mirror assessing her outfit for the last half hour. She had chosen a simple button up blouse and pencil skirt, and she was happy with the outcome. Now at the buzzer, her stomach flipped in anticipation of seeing Therese again.

“Hello?” Carol said.

“Hi.”

“Come on up, darling.”

Carol leant against the frame of her opened apartment door, her eyes fixated on the elevator down the hall. The ding of the elevator was so familiar, yet for the first time it made her heart jump, the contents spilling out; a ball of confidence that could only be Therese Belivet, who was now inching towards her slowly.  

Both women remained silent as Carol closed the door behind them. The air in the apartment was laden with arousal, thick with anticipation of what was to follow. Carol’s breath quickened as she leant against the closed door, her eyes locking with Therese’s.

Without a single word, Therese pulled out the underwear, and dropped slowly to her knees. Her eyes were dark with lust and the kind of possessiveness that would only ever look good on her. Carol bit her lip as she stepped through each leg hole, the feel of the fabric brushing up her legs almost too much to handle. Never in her life would she have imagined that something could be so sexy. Therese continued the underwear’s ascent, her hands pushing Carol’s pencil skirt above her waist, revealing her naked, glistening slit.

Therese said nothing, her gaze wandering upwards and locking onto Carol’s. Her mouth was now so close that Carol could feel her breath between her legs. They remained in that position for what seemed like an eternity, the flicker in Carol’s eyes signalling her absolute desperation for Therese to take her right then and there.

And she did.

Carol did her best to stifle her moans with the back of her hand, but the sensation of Therese’s tongue against her clit had her untethered and desperate for more. Within moments she had been brought over the edge, coming hard into Therese’s mouth. She was closed eyed and panting when Therese rose to her feet slowly, dragging the underwear upwards to their rightful position. Suddenly Carol felt hot breath against her ear.

“I knew they’d fit perfectly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a little while. It was going to be a one shot but I decided to lengthen the story a little.
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
